


A Midsummer Night’s Dream (Or Lack Thereof)

by ArkaneAssassin



Series: Moments of a Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin
Summary: Everyone needs their beauty sleep. Some spouses however simply refuse to allow it.





	A Midsummer Night’s Dream (Or Lack Thereof)

**_The Potter Home, 2014_ **

 

After being married for the last six years Pansy believed she’d been a fair wife to her husband and he a fair husband to her. They’d laughed and cried together, raised kids together, and loved each other dearly.

 

_zzzzZZZZZZ_

 

Right now however she was having serious thoughts about smothering her darling husband as he lay next to her in retaliation for keeping her awake the past several hours. Funny what sleep deprivation can do to the previously sane. At least Azkaban had outlawed cruel and unusual punishments now so at least she’d get a good night’s sleep if she went down for the crime.

 

_zzzzZZZZZZ_

Rolling over for likely the 200th time that night she faced her nemesis/lover and began to think that maybe forgiving Potter all those years ago may not have been the best idea after all. From here she could quite easily just reach over and just ever so gently strangle the life out of him. That’d be a headline for the papers, “Boy-Who-Lived Murdered by Wife for Ruining Her Beauty Sleep, More on Page 6”.

_zzzzZZZZZZ_

 

 

By now it was early morning as the summer sun began to emerge through the gap in the curtains, making it harder for her to even get near sleep, let alone immediately being woken from it by her soon to be departed dearly beloved. Thankfully with only a snort the grating sound stopped, giving her hope she could maybe finally get a few hours kip.

 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 

Maybe not.

 

Instead her husband finally decided to wake up at 6am on the dot as per usual, reaching over his glasses and wand on the bedside cabinet to try and turn the racket off for at least for the next 9 minutes. Pansy however focused on his wand, suicide by Bombarda maybe?

 

_“I’m sorry officer, I was asleep and he must’ve suddenly decided to blow his head off for no reason. Oh how will I raise my wonderful daughter and step-son now without him to provide!”_

 

They’d surely never be able to prove she was the one who just so happened to be holding the wand at the time?

 

“hm, what are you looking at,” the blind bat next to her decided to ask before putting on his glasses, with Pansy unable to tell as per usual whether his hair was standardly messy or even more so due to sleep.

 

“Oh nothing sweetheart,” she replied with faux sweetness, “I was just watching you sleep.”

 

Harry just laughed slightly, “well that doesn’t sound like you were planning to kill me at all,” he said with mirth before noticing her bloodshot eyes and pissed expression, “I snored like a hippo again didn’t I?”

 

“Yes, an extremely fat hippo,” she replied, pushing him away slightly when he tried to embrace her only to give in when he pressed a kiss to her forehead, _sentimental git_ , before tilting her head up for a more intimate one, the sort that made her toes curl and any annoyances melt away for the moment at least.

 

“Do you forgive me,” he asked when they broke away.

 

“No.” _Yes_

“I’m sure I can make it up to you somehow. You know we haven’t had a lie-in for a while,” he suggested though Pansy saw through his plan almost immediately.

 

“No, you need to go to work to provide for the family while I can finally get some sleep,” she replied, attempting to push him out the bed so she could at least steal his warmer side of the bed. Her husband only began to protest at this however, “I’m sure they’ll let me take the morning off. My boss is my sister after all.”

 

“Your “sister” also has a giant stick up her arse and has an obsession with people showing up on time,” Pansy said slightly in spite. She didn’t dislike Granger these days, in fact she enjoyed verbally sparring with the woman, but she knew it was an easy way to annoy the other half.

 

“Fine, fine. You enjoy being lazy while I toil away for hours. Will that make you feel better.”

 

“Yes,” she spoke firmly as she finally got him out of the bed but it was a hollow victory, still unable to sleep while he deliberately sang terribly in the shower and continued said crime while getting dressed as well. Pansy heard him open the bedroom door, only to hear him call out a happy greeting before she heard shuffled footsteps getting closer and the sound of effort as a small weight climbed onto what had been her side of the bed. Pansy opened her tired blue eyes to find a pair of smaller green ones stare back at her, those of her young daughter.

 

“You want to sleep in too poppet,” she asked the young girl, getting an excited nod from her before she climbed in and cuddled up to her mother. Pansy simply smiled and stroked her hair slightly as she almost immediately fell asleep. Pansy finally closed her eyes again hoping to join her daughter in blissful unconsciousness only to hear a now familiar sound followed by her husband’s laughter as he closed the bedroom door.

 

_zzzzZZZZZZ_

Pansy wondered what the punishment would be for smothering her daughter.

 

She also had to decide whether to kill her husband before or after.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at uploading one of these things so don't kill me if there's a mistake or two.
> 
> One of a variety of short ideas I have floating in my head regarding a Harry/Pansy relationship post-Hogwarts. Might add more stories to form a "universe" from them or leave this on its own.


End file.
